The Ultimate Battle of Evil
by Yami's Kuribo
Summary: The evil villains of the various anime shows have (accidentally) gathered in one place to decide who will be the ruler of the world. With Demon portals opening, chaos galore, and slight OOC, who will end up "Ruling the World!" -YYH, YGO, RK, INY, etc.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle Of Evil  
  
Notes: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, or Rurouni Kenshin OR any of their characters. ^_~ Be kind and review when you're done, but no flames please.  
  
***********  
  
One afternoon in Domino, Japan, Yami Malik was wondering around the city when he overheard a conversation between a mother and her son.  
  
"Mom are you sure we should have come here? What if Kagome comes back out of that magic well or whatever before we get back?" The boy asked.  
  
"Sota, I'm sure she won't come home too soon, and I left her a note back home in Tokyo anyway." The mom said.  
  
"Hm...a magical well in Tokyo? " Yami Malik thought. "Maybe I should check that out..."   
  
Yami Malik then called for a Taxi. When a taxi stopped he got in and brainwashed the driver, and then made him drive to Tokyo.  
  
Yugi, who had been watching Yami Malik, decided to follow him.  
  
"Yugi, lets take your bike and follow him." Yami said.  
  
"Okay, Yami!" Yugi agreed, and started to follow.  
  
Yugi stayed 2 cars behind Yami Malik so that he wouldn't see him following.  
  
A while away, Yami Bakura had been following some sort of power all the way to Tokyo. Yami Bakura walked over to the well in an old temple and looked down.  
  
"I don't get it. It looks like a normal well to me..." Yami Bakura said aloud.   
  
He jumped in the well anyway and was immediately transported to the futile era. Yami Bakura got out of the well and looked around at the strange forest he'd just arrived in.  
  
"What the...?! Where am I?" He yelled.   
  
No one answered him.   
  
"Hm...I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own." He said and began to wander into Inuyasha's forest.  
  
In the 1800's in Tokyo, Japan, Makoto Shishio, Yumi, and Hoji were looking for Himura Kenshin at the Kamyia Dojo.  
  
"It doesn't look like anyone is here, Lord Shishio." Yumi said.  
  
"We can see that, Yumi!" Hoji snapped angrily.   
  
A minute later Kagome appeared out of the Dojo's well. The group rushed over to her, looking astounded.  
  
"Who are you?" Shishio demanded.  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock.  
  
"My name is Kagome...but, where are my Mom and Sota and Grandpa?!" She asked, looking confused.  
  
"They don't live here." Hoji replied, studying her suspiciously.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong...I got to go back!" Kagome yelled and started to jump back in the well, but Shishio grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"We're coming too." Shishio snarled, curious as to where she had come from.   
  
And so, Shishio, Kagome, and Yume were gone in an instant and brought to the futile era. Hoji however was left in the 1800's.  
  
"Hey! Hey! What about me?!" Hoji yelled after they left.   
  
He jumped into the well himself but didn't go anywhere.   
  
"Hey! Why can't I come?!"   
  
Back in Tokyo (the modern age) Yami Malik had finally arrived. And Yugi and Yami were right behind him. Yugi hid behind a tree and watch Yami Malik.  
  
"Hm..." He thought. "Where would I find a magical well?"   
  
Yami Malik grabbed Hojo, a schoolboy, by his collar while he happened to be walking by.  
  
"Where is the magical well of this town?" Yami Malik asked making his face look really scary.  
  
"Ahh! Uh...we don't have a magical well..." Hojo managed to say.  
  
"Yes you do! Where is it?! Tell me!" Yami Malik insisted, clutching his collar tighter.  
  
"Uh..." Hojo started not knowing what to do. "There is a well...at..." Hojo stopped not wanting to say at Kagome's home in case Yami Malik would hurt her.  
  
"WHERE?!" Yami Malik yelled at him. "Tell me or I will kill you!"  
  
Hojo gave in and told Yami Malik that there was a well at Kagome's home.  
  
"A magic well?!" Yugi asked as he rode down the street. "Have you ever heard of that, Yami?"  
  
"No...hm..." Yami said.  
  
"Well let's continue following him, though I feel sorry for that poor boy Malik picked up." Yugi said and followed after Yami Malik and Hojo who had started off toward Kagome's home.  
  
In the futile era, Kagome, Shishio, and Yumi had just gotten out of the well.  
  
"Inuyasha?!?" Kagome yelled hoping he would be close by.  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Oh...oh...yeah...ehe...he's a friend!" Kagome said.   
  
"I see...what is your friend like?" Shishio asked.   
  
Kagome didn't get a chance to reply because Kikyo walked up and started talking to Shishio.  
  
"Onigumo! Where is your other body? What have you done with the jewel shards?!" Kikyo asked angrily, mistaking Shishio for a man who had been severly burned as well in her time.  
  
"Yikes! You mean he's Naraku?!" Kagome asked and quickly inched away from him.  
  
"Onigumo? I'm not Onigumo. I am Makoto Shishio!" Shishio replied in irritation.  
  
"Who do you people think you are?" Yumi asked irritatedly. "Lord Shishio is the best sword fighter in the world. Do NOT compare him to anyone else!"  
  
Kikyo raised her arrow up at Shishio.  
  
"Oh! Where is Inuyasha?!" Kagome thought to herself.   
  
Yami Bakura came out of the woods and saw the fight going on.  
  
"Hm...how interesting..." He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, mistaking Yami Bakura for Inuyasha as she ran over and hugged him. "Thank goodness!"  
  
"What?! Get off me you mortal!" Yami Bakura yelled.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.   
  
"No! Not Inuyasha! Bakura!" Yami Bakura yelled at her and she immediately let go of him.  
  
"Die Onigumo!" Kikyo said and let her arrow fly across the field and it almost hit Shishio but he blocked with his sword.  
  
"That...that's not a normal arrow!" Yumi gasped, her eyes wide.  
  
"Hmph. Those two must not be from her either." Yami Bakura said.  
  
Kagome was startled.  
  
"What? You aren't from the futile era?" She asked.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then you're from the modern era like me!" Kagome said. "Where are your jewel shards?"   
  
"I don't have any jewels!"   
  
"Then...how did you get here?"  
  
"I jumped in a well."   
  
"But that's how I got here! And you can only do that with a sacred jewel shard!"   
  
"Well, OBVIOUSLY you are wrong cause I got here WITHOUT one."   
  
"Okay..." Kagome said, feeling confused.  
  
"I feel like I'm surrounded by every villain in the world," Kagome thought miserably, eyeing the newcomers strangely. "AND every time!"  
  
Back in Toyko, Hojo showed Yami Malik the well, although he thought it wasn't magical.  
  
"Here is...a well" Hojo said.  
  
"Good!" Yami Malik snapped as he grabbed Hojo's collar and jumped into the well with him and they went to the futile era.  
  
Yugi and Yami blinked.  
  
"I thought...didn't they just jump in the well?" Yugi asked  
  
"That's what I thought..." Yami said.  
  
"Then should we jump in too?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I guess.." Yami said.  
  
Yugi and Yami jumped in too.  
  
"AHH!" Kagome yelled when she saw Hojo get out of the well.  
  
"What's your problem?" Yami Bakura asked  
  
"Er...That's a boy from my school." Kagome told him.  
  
"Malik goes to your school?" Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"Whoa! Do you know this freaky guy who just got out of the well?" Kagome cried, looking scared.  
  
"Yes," Yami Bakura agreed.  
  
"Ok...and no he doesn't go to my school, but the boy who got out with him does."  
  
"Uh-huh. Well I think I'm going to go make a little chaos. See ya round." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I summon Dark Necrofear from the shadow realm!" Yami Bakura said and the monster appeared and started attacking Kikyo.  
  
"Ooh is this a battle?" Yami Malik asked.  
  
Yugi and Yami got out of the well and quickly dodged some attacks that were being thrown.  
  
"Ahh! Yami?!" Yugi asked while running out of the battle.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you think all the bad guys are meeting here for some big battle?"  
  
"Maybe.." Yami said.  
  
"Hey you!" Kagome yelled at Yugi she didn't think he was in the battle.  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What is going on?" She asked.  
  
Yugi ran over to her.  
  
"I have no idea." Yugi said.  
  
Kagara, the wind sorceress, flew in on her feather.  
  
"Kikyo! What are you doing? Naraku wants you!" She yelled down at the priestess.  
  
"I don't care! Naraku should come here and try to claim being the strongest," Kikyo laughed.  
  
"No one is stronger than Lord Shishio!" Yumi yelled.  
  
Dark Necrofear slashed Yumi in the back.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelled and fell to the ground.  
  
"I think that is very wise Kikyo!" Naraku said as he appeared in his baboon outfit as usual.  
  
"Oooh! This battle is going to get much more interesting!" Yami Malik said. "I summon The winged dragon of Ra! Muhahahahaha!!"  
  
"I declare this an all out evil war!!!!!" Naraku yelled.  
  
***********  
  
Pharaoh: So what did you think of the first chapter? ^_^  
  
Yami: @_@!!  
  
Duke: uh... it's a war! Wow...^_^;;;  
  
-_-;; Anyway if anyone likes the first chapter of this story, PLEASE review and I'll write more if you do! ^_^!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Battle of Evil Chapter 2   
  
Notes: ^_^!! Thanks for the reviews guys!! And I'll put ** around the things Yugi and Yami are saying to each other and not to everyone else. ;-)   
  
Duke: ^_^! And the next chapter begins...  
  
Yami: O_O; yeah...  
  
********  
  
Kagome and Yugi were watching the battle from behind a tree.  
  
"Er...I'm Yugi." Yugi said. He wanted Kagome to tell him what was going on. Where was he? And what's with the well? But he thought it'd be politer to introduce himself first.   
  
"I'm Kagome,"   
  
Yugi smiled.   
  
  
  
Before Yugi was able to continue his conversation Inuyasha barged in.  
  
"What's the heck going on here?!" He yelled. "And who the heck are you?!"  
  
"I'm Yugi Motou...and could you tell me where I am?" Yugi asked.  
  
"In the wrong place that's where! And with the wrong girl too! Leave her alone and get out a here, ya jerk!"   
  
"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"HEY what'd you do that for?" He asked. "You were the one calling for help!"  
  
"Yugi isn't the problem!!! It's all of them!" Kagome said pointing to the battle going on.  
  
"Oh, them?"   
  
Kagome nodded. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"No problem. I'll go take care of them!" Inuyasha was about to jump up and go out there when Yugi held onto his legs and made him trip.  
  
"HEY! I knew you were trouble!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm not! But your going to get yourself killed!" Yugi said.  
  
**Yugi let me take over* Yami said.  
  
**Okay.* Yugi agreed. Yugi then transformed into Yami.  
  
"Inuyasha! You will definitely die if you go out there!" Yami said. "I think it's best if I went."  
  
"WHAT?! Don't make me laugh! Look at you! You're so...so...SHRIMPY!" Inuyasha burst out laughing.  
  
"Really, Yugi, I think Inuyasha can handle it." Kagome said sweat dropping.  
  
Back at the battle...  
  
"Lord Shishio! These people are using unfair means. You can only last 15 minutes..." Yumi said.  
  
"Ra destroy that women!" Yami Malik commanded.  
  
"Ahh!" Yumi yelled.   
  
"Yumi isn't part of this battle! Therefore you may not attack her!" Shishio declared.  
  
"Shut up, you mummy! We can attack your girlfriend if we want!" Yami Bakura snapped.   
  
  
  
Shishio pulled out his sword and ran toward Yami Bakura.  
  
"NO you can't!" Shishio said.  
  
Shishio almost slashed Yami Bakura in half but Yami Bakura was able to have his Dark Necrofear block for him, but it was then destroyed.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed manically.   
  
"By destroying my card I am able to use its effect." Yami Bakura said. "I can take control of one opponents monster. I think I'll take my opponent instead!" Yami Bakura laughed. "I want to control you! Baboon man!"   
  
Dark Necrofear tried to get inside of Naraku but it was blocked by all of the jewel shards.  
  
"You won't be able to take me I'm to powerful!"   
  
"Don't get too confident!" Kikyo told Naraku.  
  
"Okay if that won't work I'll take that kid over there." Yami Bakura said pointing at Hojo.  
  
Dark Necrofear was able to control Hojo because nothing protected him.  
  
"Hey! That's MY mind slave!" Yami Malik yelled.  
  
"Hm. Well now it's not." Yami Bakura said snickering.  
  
"You..." Yami Malik yelled angrily.  
  
"My new slave; Go attack Lady Arrows!" Yami Bakura commanded.  
  
Hojo began walking very slowly over to Kikyo.  
  
"I have a name, it's Kikyo! Now I believe that your slave as you call him will die if he comes an inch closer call him back or I will shoot him with an arrow!" Kikyo said raising her arrows up.  
  
"This is stupid I'm not doing anything! I'm going to win the fight!" Kagra told herself.   
  
Kagra then waved her fan around and blew Hojo into Yami Malik they both toppled to the ground.  
  
Yami Malik quickly got up unharmed while Hojo stayed on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ra! Attack that woman!" Yami Malik commanded.   
  
Ra threw a large fireball at Kagra. Kagra tried to blow the fire ball back at Yami Malik but it didn't work. The fireball hit Kagra.  
  
"Ahh!" Kagra yelled in pain.  
  
Kikyo sent an arrow at Ra, which destroyed it.  
  
"And I thought that monster was powerful!" Kikyo laughed.  
  
Yami Malik quickly began looking through his dueling deck for another monster to summon to protect him.  
  
"Lord Shishio!" Yumi yelled. "Look out!"  
  
Kikyo had fired an arrow at Shishio while he was watching Yami Malik.   
  
"Lord Shishio!" Yumi yelled again.   
  
The arrow hit Shishio and he fell to the ground immediately.   
  
"Lord Shishio!" Yumi yelled and ran over to him. "You'll pay for doing this to Lord Shishio!"   
  
Shishio was unconscious on the ground with an arrow stuck in his chest he was bleeding as well. Shishio was still alive, luckily, but was in no condition to battle.  
  
"I declare that Shishio is out of this battle! He may not fight anymore even if he wants to. He is now considered the weakest of all evil people!" Naraku said. "Lady take Shishio and get through the well now!"  
  
"Fine!" Yumi said and jumped in the well with Shishio. Of course she didn't go anywhere because she didn't have a Millennium item or jewel shard.  
  
"Hey!" Yumi yelled.  
  
"What?" Naraku asked irritated.  
  
"We didn't go anywhere..." She said.  
  
"Arg! Ra-boy get in the well and make them leave then come back." Naraku ordered.  
  
"Don't call me Ra-Boy and I will not do anything you ask!" Yami Malik said.  
  
"Kagra! You do it then."   
  
"Fine." Kagra got in the well, got Shishio and Yumi to leave, and then came back.  
  
Inuyasha and Yami continued fighting over who should go and stop the villains from fighting while Kagome watched them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Please don't put yourself in danger! You don't want to let down the people you love do you?" Yami asked.  
  
"No...but I'm sure you got people waitin' for ya in your era too!"  
  
"That's right I do." Yami said.  
  
"Well good for you!" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Then I'm goin' to go out there and fight!"  
  
"No! Don't!" Yami argued.  
  
"Okay Let's do this instead. We'll both go out and fight and whoever is still alive at the end wins." Inuyasha said.  
  
"This isn't a game Inuyasha!"   
  
"Stop it you two!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The two stopped.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Yami asked.  
  
"Honestly you two need to calm down! Maybe..." Kagome started then stopped to think.  
  
"Maybe?? Maybe?? C'mon spit it out!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.  
  
"Maybe we should let them fight maybe they'll defeat each other and there'll only be one person left and then you can take that one on!" Kagome said.  
  
"That's a good idea." Yami agreed.  
  
"Well I guess it's better than this jerk's ideas."  
  
"Good then it's settled! We'll wait until only one man or woman stands" Kagome said.  
  
In Tokyo 2004 Yumi and Shishio who Yumi was trying to carry had just gotten out of the well.  
  
"Where...where are we?!" Yumi yelled as she looked around and saw that nothing around her was familiar.  
  
******  
  
Pharaoh: ^_^! WEE! I finished the next chapter! Please review!! ^_^!! Thanks!!  
  
Yami: I...I'm...I'm so arrogant! Pharaoh! You...made me arrogant!! :'(!!! AHH!  
  
Duke: At least your in this story!  
  
Pharaoh: -_-! Anyway...thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

I've finally gotten around to updating. With school out of the way you should see me update more often anyway heres the next chapter! BTW I've added in some new villains : D this time from YYH! Chaos! Chaos! Chaos!  
  
Yami: Oo;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Duke: Yeah!  
  
  
  
Yumi and Shishio watched the cars in the street move.   
  
"Lord Shishio? What are those?" Yume asked.  
  
"I'm...I'm not sure." Shishio said, though he was still in pain from Kikyo's arrow.  
  
"Lord Shishio we should get you to a hospital!" Yume said and started dragging Shishio out to find the hospital.  
  
  
  
Not far from Shishio and Yume, Sakyo, Younger Toguro, Sakyo, and Karasu were looking to open up the gates to demon world and let lose all the demons to human world.  
  
"Hm...I think you should just gamble a lot more and earn money to buy another portal to deamon world." Toguro said irritatedly. He didn't feel like trying to open gates of any sort.  
  
"I think..." Sakyo started but Karasu cut him off.  
  
"Is it Halloween?" Karasu asked and pointed at Shishio, who was still being dragged by Yume.  
  
"No, and does it really matter?" Sakyo asked.  
  
"Guess not." Karasu said and threw a bomb and a passing car. The car blew up and Karasu laughed as someone quickly called 9-1-1.  
  
Sakyo looked around and noticed that a tree had a shiny purple jewel in it.  
  
"Hm...I wonder what this is..."Sakyo wondered and pulled the jewel shard out of the tree.   
  
"A pricey gem?" Karasu asked.  
  
"No. I've heard of these from other demons..." Toguro said. "They are jewel shards demons want them because they make demons stronger."   
  
"I remember that." Karasu said. "And that well I've heard of..." Karasu looked around.   
  
"We're in Tokyo!" Toguro exclaimed. "The well should be around here...there!" Toguro pointed to Kagome's house.  
  
Sakyo was immediately interested.  
  
"Lets go to that well!" He exclaimed.  
  
Sakyo, Toguro, and Karasu got through the well and saw the chaos that was going on.  
  
"Hm..What's this?" Karasu asked the closest person to him, which was Yami Malik.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Welcome to chaos." Yami Malik said and cackled.   
  
"Well we like chaos." Sakyo said.  
  
Naraku explained to the three that they were having a war to decide who was the best villain. Karasu and Sakyo quickly agreed. Toguro wasn't thrilled but decided to stay anyway...at least for a while.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"I didn't know there were so many evil people!"   
  
"Yes, well if we win this it'll bring me one step closer to getting what I want." Sakyo said. Sakyo stood a little away from the battle and let Toguro and Karasu fight for him.  
  
"And what is that?" Kikyo asked shooting an arrow off at Karasu. Karasu, However blew up the arrow before it even touched him.   
  
"I want to open the gates to demon world so that all demons can cross to the human world and create a world that is run by fear." Sakyo said.  
  
"That sounds like what we have right now." Naraku said.  
  
"I don't think so. The demons you have here don't do much damage, not all of them. I'm talking about all evil demons that just want to destroy!" Sakyo said laughing.  
  
"A world of chaos, ay?" Yami Malik asked. "That sounds wonderful! How do we open this gate?"   
  
"Well, we've tried using psychics but that didn't work." Sakyo said and pulled out his jewel shard. "but if we gather all of these pieces we can certainly use it's power to open the gates."  
  
All the villains decided on the great plan to use the Shikon jewel to open the gates to demon world. Naraku put all of his pieces with Sakyo's one and all they needed was the few that Kagome had.  
  
"Looks like we don't have them all." Toguro said, not that he really cared.   
  
"Don't worry. The others are with Inuyasha's girl." Kagra announced.  
  
  
  
Yugi, Inuyasha, and Kagome were still watching from behind a bush.  
  
"So can I go try to stop them now?! Now that they have almost all the jewel shards! And that they have some more evil villains?!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Um...maybe we should just get outta here.." Kagome suggested.  
  
"No! We must stop them. I'll try to talk it over with them." Yami said.  
  
Yami's idea didn't work for very long and he ended up letting the jewel shards get taken and he Inuyasha get tied up.  
  
"Oh nice goin'." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry...we can get out of this...I think..." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
The crew of villains piled into the well to get back to the normal time so they could get to the gate that separated human and demon world.  
  
"Yes!" Sakyo said as Naraku stuck the Shikon jewel into the gate.  
  
The jewel disintegrated, taking the gate with it. Demons of every sized came out of the gate. They started destroy homes and killing people. Blood was all over the streets from all the damage.   
  
"Ah! This is what the world should be!" Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"Yes. And now we must decide which one of us can rule this world!" Naraku said. Naraku hadn't realized it yet but he lost most of his power when he gave away his jewel shards.   
  
"I hope you don't mind but I think I'll be taking off." Toguro said. "I'm glad you got what you wanted Sakyo but I have no intention of ruling the world."   
  
Sakyo nodded as Toguro walked off leaving Naraku, Kagra, Kikyo, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, and Karasu left.  
  
"I summon Ra again!" Yami Malik shouted as the golden god-monster appeared. "One more hit and you'd die, woman." Yami Malik told Kagra.  
  
"Just try!" Kagra said. Kagra waved her fan and some of the people who had been killed off by demons came and stood in front of her. "You won't be able to kill all of them in one attack."  
  
"Naraku!" Kikyo yelled pulling an arrow back. "You've lost all you power! Giving away the shikon jewel shards was a big mistake." Kikyo laughed and let her arrow go.   
  
"Ah! She's right." Naraku thought.  
  
Kikyo's arrow soared through the air and made a direct hit on Naraku's heart. As blood gushed out Naraku fell to the ground, lifeless.   
  
Sakyo smiled.   
  
"One down." Yami Malik thought.   
  
"I summon Dark Necrofear!" Yami Bakura said holding up the card.   
  
Karasu threw bombs at Kagra's human army. It didn't seem to hurt them at all though. They got right back up and started attacking him.  
  
"Ra! Kill Karasu." Yami Malik ordered.  
  
Karasu quickly moved out of the way of Ra's powerful blast. The blast then headed for Kikyo who was behind Karasu.  
  
Kikyo grabbed one of her arrows, her last one.  
  
"How could I be on my last arrow already?!" Kikyo wondered. She shot the arrow at Ra's blast causing an explosion, which disintegrated most of Kagra's human army.  
  
"Hmph. Well no harm done." Kagra said and with another wave of her fan more dead humans surrounded her.  
  
Karasu, knowing Kikyo had nothing to attack with made invisible bombs surround her.  
  
Kikyo, not knowing of the bombs, moved right into them causing them to explode.  
  
"Ahhh!" Kikyo yelled as the bombs exploded on her, ripping her skin off of her.  
  
Kikyo fell down.   
  
Sakyo smiled at Karasu's victory.  
  
"Ha! I shall be the ruler of this world!" Karasu said.  
  
"You think I'm finished?" Kikyo asked trying to stand.  
  
"Oh die already!" Yami Malik yelled and had Ra attack her. Kikyo's clay body was then turned to ashes.  
  
"Now it's just the three of us." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Aren't there four?" Sakyo asked.  
  
"Yes, but the woman doesn't count she'll be the next to go!"   
  
"I don't think so!" Kagra snapped back.  
  
  
  
Well what did you think? o  
  
Yami: ...  
  
Duke: nice...:;; right...whispers like not!  
  
Please review and I'll get the next chapter up soon! (no really! Really soon! Not like last time...:;;) BTW in your review tell me who you think should win!! (Karasu? Yami Malik? Yami Bakura? Or Kagra? Or, please no,...the good guys save the day? --;) 


End file.
